W h A t H e S e E s
by AniManGa19930
Summary: Do you ever wonder what keiichi sees in his world? He sees a fragile girl, with her green hair and brown eyes...the one he won't lose. KeixShou Fanfic. Don't like? Don't read. Please Review! Chapter 7 updated!
1. First Meeting:School

**WhAT hE SeES**

FIRST MEETING

KeiichixShouko Fanfiction

Disclaimer: La Corda does belong to KOEI and Yuki Kure

By: AniMangaFrEAk19930

Seiso Gakuen, was a famous school and had a huge building!! It consisted from Playground to University. However, this school was different from the ordinary schools. This school divided by two departments. First the Regular Department. This was an ordinary department. The student studied just like an ordinary student (I think I wrote too many 'ordinary'. They were normal people, though it didn't mean all of them were normal. The second was Music Department. In this department all student was being focused on Music. Anyone who had talent at Music would be in this department. However, the students sometimes were so arrogant. They hated the Regular Student and yeah…they didn't have a good relation with each other. But, this department had more weird people than Regular's. As example the blonde guy who was sleeping on grass in backyard while the author is narrating. He was sleeping peacefully, hid his face with his book, it was obvious not many people would notice him. So, yeah…he was sleeping peacefully until…GSRAKKK!! "KYAAA!!" Books poured himself. He got up from the book mountain and took one. _Saint - Saëns – __White Bird__? What's this? _

"Go-Gomen Nasai!!!"

The blonde guy looked at the girl who was apologizing to him. She has a green hair and brown eyes(If I'm not mistaken). She bowed to him then cleaned up all the mess then ran away after apologizing to him again. Keiichi looked sleepily at the girl until she disappeared from his eyes. _What happened? _Keiichi asked in his heart, didn't notice all the things that had happened. Then he realized he still held her music score. But being him, he just shrugged it off and fell asleep again.

"Gezz…I dunno what will happen if we didn't remember to pick you up, Kei."

Keiichi opened his eyes and looked at his brothers. A happy Kazuki, a frown Ryotaro and an irritated Len.

"Let's go home. Ng? What are you holding Kei?" Kazuki asked when he saw the score.

"…" was a reply from Keiichi.

"Guess you didn't remember how you get it, eh?" Ryotaro put a fake smile.

"Nah! Let's go home!" Kazuki yelled excitedly.

"Hai, hai. You don't have to yell, nii-san." Ryo sighed as he rubbed his head.

Keiichi just looked at the girl's direction once again then turned to leave. _Maybe it was just my feeling…_ He sighed.

------

"Tadaimasu!!"

"Why you must say 'tadaimasu' nii-san? There's nobody home."

"Okaeri Nasai." Azuma replied.

"Azuma-niisan. I didn't expect you to come early."

"Yeah, I can finish my lecture earlier." Azuma answered as he smiled.

"Sokka…Ja! What we have for dinner today, Ryo??" Kazuki asked excitedly.

"Is it what in your head only?" Len sighed deeply.

"Let's see…maybe we can have salad or…soup?" Ryo answered as he closed the refrigerator.

"Anyway, our stock almost empty…" Ryo explained.

"You're right, maybe we can go to Supermarket tomorrow." Azuma smiled.

"Yeah!! Then we can buy a lot of sandwich!!" Kazuki shouted.

"I'll kill you if we must eat sandwich everyday." Len glared.

"There, there…" Azuma sweatdropped as he comforted them.

**Chapter 1 end.**


	2. Second Meeting:Supermarket

**WhAT hE SeES**

SECOND MEETING

KeiichixShouko Fanfiction

Disclaimer: La Corda does belong to KOEI and Yuki Kure

By: AniMangaFrEAk19930

5 boys stood in front of the supermarket and looked intently. People were looking at them, some frowned and the other blushed. Finally after succeed to drag Len with them, Keiichi and his brothers went to supermarket. Len'd suggested ordering dinner from the restaurant, but Kazuki argued and saying he wanted homemade cooking. All the women in the supermarket kept staring at the guys and blushed like mad. That was why Len didn't like go to supermarket. It was just so annoying. He knew he would just get irritated by the people's eyes. Keiichi looked sleepily at whatever he was holding. He didn't remember how he got here in first place and he didn't have interest in this place. Therefore, he told his elder brother that he would go to the bookstore. Just when Keiichi got out from supermarket he saw a very familiar green-haired girl. _I think I've seen her before…_ Keiichi thought. Then, he noticed she dropped her book. Keiichi bent down and took it. He tried to catch up with her then grabbed her shoulder, tried to get her attention.

Fuyu'umi Shouko was lost in her thought and almost jumped when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around immediately and found the same blonde guy she fell on this morning. _Did he come to retort me??? _Shouko thought frightened of what would happen to her. "Go-Gomen nasai!" She apologized then ran away. Keiichi was dumbstruck by her reaction. It was the first time, his eyes could really open…_What was that? _He thought confusedly. But then he shrugged it off and headed to the bookstore's direction.

Fuyu'umi Shouko stopped her feet as she was panting. She turned her head around and found the guy didn't chase her. She sighed in relief as she was exhaling and inhaling her breath. After a while, her breath became normal and she turned her heel to her home's direction.

Tokuto Keiichi went out of the bookstore…he didn't know why but when he'd just came to the bookstore, it seemed like all his interest on that thing had faded away. Instead he kept thinking about the green-haired girl he'd met. _I should ask her name next time I meet her …_ Keiichi thought. It was the first time he had an interest on something beside his cello and books. He sighed as he headed home.

-- Second Meeting – End --

**Author's Note: **Sorry about the short chappie, please review!


	3. First act of Tokuto Keiichi

**Unbreakable trio: **Sorry. But I think Shimizu and Shouko do act but not talk, right? Don't worry I'll make sure Keiichi will talk in this chapter.

**W h A t H e S e E s**

FIRST ACT OF KEIICHI

KeiichixShouko Fanfiction

Disclaimer: La Corda does belong to KOEI and Yuki Kure

By: AniMangaFrEAk19930

Keiichi spaced out as he looked at a green book. It wrote F.S. and contained many things about clarinet. _Does this girl play clarinet? _He thought. He looked at all his friends and sighed. It seemed like she wasn't in his class.

"What is it Kei? Searching for someone?" His friend asked him suddenly.

Keiichi looked sleepily at him, "Well…I am…" His friend twitched by his answer. Keiichi…the Tokuto Keiichi…is searching someone???

"Oh, who is it? Maybe I can help you."

Keiichi silenced, how to explain her..."Well…she has a green hair and…brown eyes…maybe…"

"Maybe?" His friend twitched again. _Well…to see Kei looking for someone is one thing, but he's searching a girl! Man…it's another thing! _His friend yelled mentally. "It's too common, can you explain it more detail?"

Keiichi looked at his friend again, "If I say she always apologizes every time, does it help you?"

"Well…it's not…" His friend rolled his eyes. "But I think I've seen a girl like that." He said suddenly.

Keiichi jerked, "Where?!" His friend was a bit surprise to hear him ask in tone like that. "Oh…uhm…you can try to search in class 1-B. I think her name is Fuyu'umi Shouko…" He explained. Fuyu'umi Shouko…F.S…that's it!

"Arigatou!" Keiichi thanked as he ran immediately to class 1-B.

"Oh, well…good luck." His friend sighed.

**Class 1-B**

Keiichi stood in front the class 1-B's door. He'd asked one of the students to call whoever with name Fuyu'umi Shouko.

"Fuyu'umi? Hey, do you know where Fuyu'umi is?"

"Eh? I saw her having lunch with her cousin!" Other student answered.

"Oh, well...sorry, Tokuto-san. But she's not in place right now. Is there something wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Well then...I'll try to come when class finish." Keiichi replied as he walked away.

"Yeah, I'll tell her." She smiled. _Yes! I got a chance to talk with that Tokuto!!_ She cheered mentally.

-- AFTER SCHOOL --

Keiichi walked to his home sadly. He'd gone to 1-B class after school, but her classmate said she was sick so she went home earlier. Keiichi sighed. Maybe later...after all they were in the same school and their class was near, there was no way they couldn't meet again. Keiichi put the book in his bag as he followed his brothers.

-- FIRST ACT – END--

**Author's Note: **Hwaaa! A short chapter again! Just want to tell you. What he Sees will be short each chapter. So, don't expect it to be a long chapter Xp. Anyway, please review.


	4. First Movement:See you tomorrow

**SnowCharms: **Thanks for the corrections; I'll be careful next time...Xp

**Aerial-chan:** Sometimes life doesn't go as smoothly as you want, right? And thank you for remind me...I completely forgot about the pronouns...Xp

**P260even: **Nope. I really made Shoko' was sick, but then after SnowCharms told me, I know I shouldn't make it like that...

**Hikitsulover-818: **Thanks for reading.

**W h A t H e S e E s**

THIRD MEETING

KeiichixShouko Fanfiction

Disclaimer: La Corda does belong to KOEI and Yuki Kure

By: AniMangaFrEAk19930

Keiichi put his hand on his desk as he put his head on top of it. Three days had passed, and he hadn't met with the Fuyuumi girl yet. Keiichi sighed.

"Hey, Keiichi." His friends called him as he lifted his head. There, all the students of 1-A had gathered around him.

"I heard you're looking for class 1-B's princess..." One of them said grinning.

"...Hime..." Keiichi gave a less reaction than they expected.

"Oy, oy...Don't say you don't know. Hoshigawa is our princess and Fuyuumi-san is class B's. Therefore, you're the prince of 1-A." His friend explained. But being Keiichi, he just gave them his sleepy face. His friends sighed rubbing their head. "Anyway, have you heard? They will announce the concours' participants tomorrow."

"Really?" the other commented.

"I wonder who will be chosen."

"Hey, Keiichi...you have a brother in the 2nd grade, right?"

"Which one?" was a reply from Keiichi.

His friends frowned. They completely forgot that Keiichi's has two brothers who were in 2nd Grade.

"Music Ed."

"Ah, Lennii-san..." Keiichi replied rubbing his head. He really wanted to sleep but his friends kept asking him.

"Right! Len-senpai! I bet he will be chosen."

"That's right! I've heard his performance once. It was really beautiful." And so they kept talking who would be chosen as Keiichi drifted to sleep. It was none of his business.

Keiichi didn't remember anything. When he opened his eyes, it'd been tomorrow and his friends kept giving him congratulation, saying his name was in the participants of concours list. Then, suddenly it'd been afternoon and he met with a certain senpai he didn't know. He didn't ask her name and went home just as usual. But the day after tomorrow was another thing. His eyes snapped open when his friends mentioned that the Fuyuumi girl was also a participant. Though Keiichi didn't know, but his friends were supporting them to be together...this was interesting to them, so there was no way they missed to be participated.

Keiichi walked through the corridor, to the meeting room. The concours' participants had been called to gather in Meeting Room. The meeting didn't take long; they only introduced themselves and being told to practice and do their best. The meeting made Keiichi sure that the girl he met in the street's name was Fuyuumi Shoko. He walked to her when the meeting was over.

"Fuyuumi-san..." Shoko turned when she heard someone called her and she gasped. "Y-Yes?" She asked. She'd never been good with boys.

"Here...you dropped this..." Keiichi said as he gave her the green book. Didn't know why, but the sleepy face he always wore had gone.

Shoko gasped as she took it, "A-Ano...Arigatou...b-but where..."

"You dropped that when you went out from the supermarket a week ago (AMF: If I remember it clearly Xp)..." Keiichi said.

_S-So...he was trying to give me this that time..._ Shoko thought...she felt guilty that had jumped into her own conclusion like that. "G-Gomen nasai...Arigatou..." She thanked.

"You seem to always say 'Gomen Nasai'." Keiichi frowned.

"A-Ano..." Shoko looked down as she tried to search a word. The conversation was cut when a certain blue-haired guy came. "Keiichi." He called.

Keiichi and Shoko looked at him. "Let's go home now." He said simply.

"Hai." Keiichi replied nodding. "See you tomorrow, Fuyuumi-san." He said smiling. Len quirked his eyebrow, he never saw his little brother smiled like that. But it was none of his business so he ignored it.

"S-See you tomorrow..." Shoko replied faintly. Then, Keiichi joined Len and she headed to where her car was waiting.

-- Third Meeting - End --

**A/N: **Right, right. Please don't comment anything about the grammar...I know that's sooooo bad! No need to tell me! Anyway...though Keiichi had to be OOC, but I hope you'll still read this story. I don't put much hope though...but please review.


	5. Second Movement:Comforting

**W h A t H e S e E s**

First Selection

KeiichixShouko Fanfiction

Disclaimer: La Corda does belong to KOEI and Yuki Kure

By: AniMangaFrEAk19930

Keiichi was so happy that finally he found the girl he was looking for. But it wouldn't go smoothly as he wanted. After 3 days, he realized that she was always nervous with boys and that was hard for him. But being near her made his drowsiness gone. So he sometimes came to her class and tried to talk with her, with that Shoko finally could talk more relaxing than before. It was a development of course.

He didn't know that his and her class had been planning to get them together, so he really had many supporters and advantages.

Keiichi did his new daily routines without being bored everyday. And suddenly it'd been already the first selection's day. _Time sure goes fast. _Keiichi sighed as he picked his cello. He was the first so he had to be prepared fast. It wasn't long for him, time seemed stop whenever he played his cello. After finished with his song, he walked to backstage as Kazuki walked in. Then he saw Fuyuumi who was very nervous. (A/N: For the Kahoko and Tsukimori's part, please re-open and re-read your La Corda Manga : ) He walked to her then he saw her body was trembling. He held her hands which were holding her clarinet tight, Fuyuumi instantly looked at the holder. "What is it?" He asked, his eyes looked straight to hers. Fuyuumi blushed when she noticed how close they were. It was the first time a boy so close to her like this except her father.

Shoko looked down and she tried to explain what she felt, "A-Ano...I-I'm so nervous...I-I'm afraid that I'll make a mistake...and...and..." Before Fuyuumi explained any further, Keiichi rubbed her hands in comforting mode. "Daijoubu desu. I've heard your performance once...It was so beautiful, so there's nothing to worry about..." He said smiling. But it seemed he hadn't fixed her problem, Keiichi frowned then backed smiling, "Ne, when you play on stage...just think that there are no one...but yourself...or maybe you can see the audiences as tomatoes?"

"Tomatoes?" Shoko looked at him questioningly.

"Yeah, Azumanii-san taught me like that..." Keiichi stopped then continued, "Take a long breath...close your eyes...let only your music play in your mind...okay?" Keiichi asked smiling.

Shoko looked at him, "U-Uhm..." She nodded smiling. _Keiichi-san is really kind... _She thought mentally.

Suddenly her accompanist came, interrupting them "Sorry to interrupt you, Shoko-san. But it's already our turn." She said as Shoko nodded.

Shoko looked at the stage then backed to Keiichi, "T-Thanks for everything, Keiichi-san...I-I'll do my best." She said smiling then headed to the stage.

Keiichi looked at her until she stood in the stage, "Keiichi-san? Humph, I prefer 'Kei'..." He said sighing as he brushed his hair. Then, he heard her play until she finished. He smiled knowing that it was so good.

-- First Selection – End --

**A/N: **Hehe, another short chapter. This time I tried to make a little romantic scene...I'm no good at it, so I believe it sucks Xp; let me know where part of it that sucks. Nah...Whatever...I'm still glad people read this anyway. Btw, a note for you reader(s) 'Please read my other story Untitled Feeling. Mind you to know, this story is side story of Untitled Feeling. Next chapter you have to read Untitled Feeling chap. 5's flashback to make it funnier.' Hope you remember my warn Xp. Actually I'm just promoting my story...just kidding.

So, see ya next chappie and please review.


	6. Sensei's evil purpose

Kanazawa's little idea

Disclaimer: La Corda does belong to KOEI and Yuki Kure

Ryotaro, Azuma and Len looked at Kazuki frowning. Kazuki'd just said something to them...and they didn't really get it. What did he mean with 'koi'? 'Koi' had many meanings.

"What, nii-san? You want sushi as dinner?" Ryo asked as he took some cooking appliances.

"What? You want to rear fish?" Len asked frowning.

"Wow, that's a good idea Ryo, Len!" Kazuki cheered smiling, then snapped back. "Wait! That's not what I mean!" He yelled pouting.

"You've just agreed a second ago." Ryo frowned.

"So, what are you going to say, Kazuki?" Azuma asked smiling.

Kazuki grinned widely upon hearing Azuma's question, he put his hands in front his mouth, tried to stop his giggle. "He...he...I'm sure you'll be surprise after you hear this..." Kazuki said, tried to make them suspicious which in reality preventing them doing so.

Len sweatdropped then ignored him, "Where was I?" He flipped his book, continued to read it as Ryo walked to kitchen and prepared for their dinner. Seeing that his brothers were ignoring him again, Kazuki began to sulk. Seeing that his brother in that situation, Azuma tried to enlighten him, "Well...I'm so curious, tell us already, Kazuki." Kazuki's eyes shined brightly, happy that his older brother still concerned him, Ryo went out from kitchen when he heard that Kazuki finally bagn to open his mouth for explaining that 'koi'. " Kei-kun...Kei-kun..."

"What is it with Kei?" Len and Ryo asked in unison frowning.

"He is falling in love..." Kazuki answered excitedly.

At the moment he said that, there was a silence in the room. Too silence because the living-things had frozen. They kept like that until the sounds of falling things broke the silence. Not to mention, there was a frown in Azuma's face and Len's book had left Len's hand, and there wasn't any cooking appliances in Ryo's hand, widened-eyes set on Kazuki. "Kei is what???" All of them asked in unison. They had a feeling that they had to go see a doctor...ENT.

All of Keiichi's brothers shocked when they heard Kazuki's explanation. It seemed it was not a joke. Class 1-A and 1-B were making plans to get the princess from 1-B and Keiichi together. Because...the students of 1-A had witnessed that Keiichi definitely fell in love with the 1-B princess. His last daily routine in the school had proof all of that. What made his brothers more surprise was the fact that the girl was also the participant of the concours. And now they were heading towards her Villa.

They went there with train and then took a bus. And so now, all the participants were sweatdropping. The atmosphere the twin made was so cold. It was lucky there was no one sat between them or maybe he/she would be frozen.

"Whoa...it's been so long since I came to your Villa, right Shoko-chan?" Kahoko said as Shoko nodded blushing. She tried to lighten the mood. And successfully the twin's attention turned to her.

"What? So you've come to her Villa before?" Ryotaro asked surprised.

"Oh, right I haven't told you guys yet. Shoko-chan and I are cousin." Kahoko explained smiling as the Tokutos' eyes widened. There were too many shocking information lately.

"Please don't say Kanayan is our uncle..." Kazuki prayed as Ryo gave a sheepish smile.

"Well...but Kanazawa-sensei is Kirajii-san's friend, right?" Azuma said smiling. Actually Azuma didn't have any business with the concourss. But as the runner-up from the last concours, Kanazawa asked his help to help the participants and he gladly accepted it. Not to mention, Kanazawa had made a plan to ask Ousaki too, the winner...with that his weight would be lifted even only a little.

"Yeah..." Kanazawa answered as he rubbed his head.

"Ha-ha...now I believe that proverb..." Ryo said sarcastically.

"What proverb?" Kazuki quirked an eyebrow.

"World is small." Len replied coolly as Kazuki and Kahoko sweatdropped. Yeah...they agreed with that.

---

Kanazawa hummed smiling looking at his students. They were having a bad feeling about this. He had to up to something.

"Stop smiling and decide our rooms already, Kanazawa-sensei." Len said irritately.

Kanazawa looked at Len, his eyes showed a you-are-not-funny-Len look. He rubbed his head and showed a box. "Alright, we'll do it with gamble!!" He said smiling.

"What?"

"Sensei...it's not a game or what..." Ryo said rubbing his head.

"I'm fine with that." Azuma replied smiley.

"First of all, promise me: don't say anything about the result, okay?" All of them nodded, except the twin. They already had a bad feeling, and it grew more when they heard him said that.

"And...the 2nd. Fuyuumi will be with Hino. So, it left you guys." With that, Kanazawa took two papers from the box. "Let's see..." At the moment Kanazawa opened it, there was a silence, a long silence. Kanazawa looked at the guys then dropped the papers back to the box.

"Ah! What are you doing Kanayan???"

"Sorry...I was just...spacing out, yes that's it...Calm down. I'll redraw it." Kanazawa replied grinning. The twin glared at him, didn't please with his lame excuse. Kanazawa tried to look away, so that he didn't have to look Len's lie-detector eyes.

He took two papers again then opened it. This time, he was grinning, "Okay so...the one who will be in 2nd room: Azuma, Keiichi and Kazuki. The left is in 3rd room." Kanazawa said as he gave at the smiling Azuma a key.

"Wait." Suddenly the twin said in unison, all eyes set on them.

"There's no way I'll be in a room with him." They argued as they pointed at each other.

"My...but you usually slept together when you were children." Azuma replied smiling as the twin blushed. Kahoko was kinda pleased with the new cute information about the unfriendly twin.

"Past is past, we're talking about present." They replied in unison...again. And now they were having a glaring contest.

"Ne, but we have promised Kanayan not to protest right?"

"That's right! Ryo-kun, Len-kun! You guys aren't a child anymore, are you???" Kahoko said in an angry tone.

The twin looked at each other then looked away, "Hmph, fine."

"That's good." Azuma said as he and Kaho smiled.

"Here's your key." Kanazawa said grinning as he gave the key and walked to his room humming. Ryo took the key, as the twin made their way to their 'hell' room. And the other went as well.

_I'm sure 'that Kanazawa Hiroto' did something to the lottery. _The twin really wanted to kill their 'dear' sensei.

-- Kanazawa's little idea – End --

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! Finally I could finish this chapter (sighs). Hehe...next chapter or maybe two after this chappie, you have to read my story : Untitled Feeling chapter. 5. Make sure you do that. And remember I'll wait for the reviews to update XD. I'm an egoist human. Thank you for the reviewers and sorry for the bad grammar. T.T


	7. Notice!

NOTICE

**NOTICE!!**

**Responsing my reviewers…**

**I need someone who is kindly enough to be my Beta-reader for this story!!**

**The important thing is she/he must be patient enough to bear with my lack of English.**

**Please!! I need him/her A.S.A.P.!!11**


	8. The Peace of First Morning

Narration

"Talk"

'_Whisper'_

_Talk mentally_

**What He Sees**

The Peace of the 1st Morning

Disclaimer: La Corda belongs to KOEI and Yuki Kure

"…"

Tokuto Keiichi blinked once, twice, thrice trying to recognize his surrounding. _Why am I in my room?_ He was sure he was in the practice room all night, but why now… He frowned a little remembering what happened last night. Something slowly hit him, _Oh yeah…Azumanii called me to sleep…_ He rubbed his eyes sleepily looking at the alarm clock.

_6 am…Better take a quick bath and practice…_ He said quietly making his way to the bathroom.

As soon as he closed the door, he found 'his princess' in the hallway.

"A-Ah…o-ohayou gozaimasu…Ke-Keiichi-san…" Shoko greeted shyly.

Keiichi curved a smile before replying, "Ohayou. Are you going to practice?"

"E-Eh? I-Iie…I-I was from the kitchen checking the preparation for breakfast."

"Saa…I see…"

"Are you going to take a bath, Keiichi-san?" The girl asked noticing the towel placed on the guy's shoulder.

"Hai." Keiichi nodded.

"I-I see. Sorry for holding you up." She apologized, bowing then take her leave.

_It sure is nice to wake up earlier by myself._ Keiichi thought smiling before heading to bathroom.

--

Keiichi was making his way to the dining room, passing the hallway when he heard yells.

"Kanazawa-sensei! We're not joking! Change our room RIGHT NOW!"

_These voices…_ Keiichi took three steps ahead looking down to the family room, where his sensei and his brothers were.

He let out a sigh before continued walking, _I thought with me waking up earlier today will make something unusual happen, guess I was wrong._ And it was also the first time his feeling was wrong. He stopped his track when he saw the others were walking to his way.

"We heard yells, did something happen?" The oldest of the Tokuto siblings asked, the others were making worried faces.

"Aa…it's Ryonii and Lennii…" Keiichi replied nodding, somehow that calmed the mood.

"Ahaha, should figure it out…" Kazuki laughed.

"We should be grateful. At least they've bore with being in the same room for about 9 hours." Azuma said smiling. As their big brother Azuma could say that was a new record for the twins.

"Do you think sensei will wake up if they came protest on midnight?" Hino asked jokingly.

"Hahaha, I don't think Kanayan will wake up even if they broke his door…" Kazuki added laughing.

The groups then headed downstairs approaching the yellers.

"Ah, right timing. Now…could you guys help me explain to this new couple here?" Kanazawa said rubbing his ear.

"Sensei…how many times should we tell you…stop saying like we're newlyweds?" The twins said shooting death glares.

"Newlyweds?" The groups repeated frowning before broke into laughters and chuckles.

"That definitely fits!"

"Right, right? Wed in the first night, got a quarrel then decide to divorce…that's a typical scandal for the newlyweds." Kanazawa said in defends.

The twins stared at the group and their sensei. The male violinist made a face as his twin let out a heave sigh in defeat, "Whatever…say whatever you like…JUST change our room NOW."

"Now say what you don't like about the room and we will search the solution." Kanazawa said psychiatrist -like.

"Like I said…I DON'T want to be in the same room as HIM!" The two said in unison.

"Besides…how can we get single bed?" Len protested.

The others frowned, "What's the problem with 'single…bed'?"

"How can I sleep when I know once I turn I'll see his face." The two reasoned pointing at each other in unison.

Long…Long…Long silence.

"U-Uhm…excuse me…that's your problem?" Hino asked not really sure what she heard.

"Hmph, laugh if you want, but it really is." The two replied as a matter of factly.

"You both can sleep without facing each other." Azuma suggested.

The two shuddered, "What if he rolled and when I opened our eyes I saw his close-up face?" They retorted in unison.

"…" The groups fell silence again.

"Then…how did you both sleep last night?" Kazuki asked curious.

The two only silenced looking away.

"There's no couch in your room right?" Kanazawa joined in.

The two still said nothing.

"Don't tell me…you both…slept on floor?" Azuma guessed jokingly.

The groups silenced when the two made a 'hmph' sound.

"…………………………………………………………………………………………………………"

There was a really long silence before the groups turned away.

"What we have for breakfast today, Shoko-chan?" Hino asked striking up a _new _topic.

"U-Uhm…Omelette…bacon…and…"

"Yay! Can't wait!" Kazuki cheered happily.

And soon the groups leaved the silly twin away.

"Hey, sensei." They turned to where their sensei was, only to find the couch was empty.

It took about seconds for the twins to realize their sensei was with the earlier group.

"Sensei!! We haven't finished yet!!" For theirs ears' sake, Kanazawa and the others closed them as they kept walking.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: - . –"" I know I was late updating this…big big sorrrryyy!! I tried to come up with a good chapter full off KeiSho…but I think I'll save that for later…**

Thanks to fire dragonheart, bishoujosyne (thank you, if you can beta-reader this chap please), vampgirl8, midnightblue123, SnowCharms (yeah, he did that).

I'll try to update on my ffs more often...(though I'm not really sure with my current condition), but first gotta do my best on my exam TT.TT


End file.
